Tudo acontece de um jeito
by moonylov
Summary: Albus estava se sentindo triste pelo seu melhor amigo estar saindo com Rose, não queria demonstrar isso, não queria parecer que estava com ciúmes, mas Scorpius sabe, ou acha que sabe...


Albus sentia-se desolado, estava deitado em sua cama com as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas, realmente não conseguia entender porque se sentia tão mal, sabia que estava relacionado com Scorpius ter dito que sairia com Rose aquela tarde, sabia que sua imaginação o mostrava seu melhor amigo beijando sua prima várias e várias vezes, lembrar disso fazia ele querer chorar mais, mas ainda sim, porque aquilo o incomodava tanto.

Ficou encarando o nada por minutos ou horas não se deu conta do tempo que havia passado ali, só percebeu que não havia comido nada durante o dia todo quando seu estomago doeu de fome, resolveu que iria até a cozinha buscar algo, por mais que já fosse tarde pegaria a capa de seu pai (não, Harry não havia lhe dado a capa, por algum motivo ele encontrou ela na gaveta dele, sem querer, é claro). Olhou-se no espelho e via enormes olheiras e um rosto inchado, achou melhor ir rápido antes que o amigo que não saia de seus pensamentos chegasse e ele teria que inventar milhões de desculpas mesmo sabendo que nunca deveria mentir à seu melhor amigo, mas não poderia por sua amizade em jogo por estar se sentindo tão mal, talvez, mas só talvez no fundo ele soubesse por que estava se sentindo assim, digamos que desde que viu o outro na cabine do trem em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts sentiu algo diferente, algo bom, fascinação não é uma palavra adequada para colocar o que ele sentia, porque realmente era muito mais do que isso, pode-se dizer que Albus estava apaixonado desde que viu o sorriso tímido e simples de Scorpius.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e sentiu a ser empurrada, ali estava frente a frente com ele. Scorpius estava com um sorriso no rosto e parecia ter se divertido muito ao contrário do moreno. Quando o menino viu o rosto desanimado do outro desmanchou toda sua felicidade, o olhou de cima à baixo em um estado de preocupação.

—Al, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está se sentindo mal? Por que parece que estava chorando?

Foram tantas perguntas que uma onda de pânico subiu sobre Albus, não havia realmente pensado em alguma desculpa, pois achou que seu amigo só chegaria quando ele estivesse dormindo.

—Olá Scorp, estou bem, fica calmo. -Falou rapidamente

—Não parece estar bem, eu conheço você à anos, não pode mentir para mim. -Olhou o mais baixo com um certo receio. -Eu fiz algo?

—O que? Não! -Ótimo estava fazendo o amigo se sentir culpado, nada podia ficar pior. -Você não fez nada, só estou com dor de cabeça.

Ele necessariamente não havia mentido, nem quebrado o juramento de "amigos nunca mentem" (pega essa referencia), realmente não estava se sentindo bem.

—Quer que eu vá com você até a enfermaria? -O olhar preocupado havia voltado.

Albus se lembrou porque sua paixão havia ficado mais forte, o amigo era tão prestativo, estava ali com ele sempre e não se importava em que momento fosse, ele estaria ali para ajudar e por isso quis chorar novamente, como podia ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de confundir as coisas e por a sua amizade em risco.

—Não, eu só estou com fome, vou pegar algo para comer e tudo vai ficar bem...-Sua voz havia saído um fiapo.

Passou pelo lado do loiro quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado e aos poucos se acostumou com a ideia de que já estava dentro de um abraço, se sentia em casa, como se nada pudesse acontecer de ruim, pois tudo que precisava estava ali.

—Eu realmente sei que você está escondendo algo, mas estou aqui com você e nada vai mudar isso.

Al sorriu com as palavras do outro e por um breve momento esqueceu que o que sentia era impossível e ilógico.

Aquela noite custava à passar, quando Albus havia voltado da cozinha Scorpius já estava dormindo, se aproximou da cama do mesmo.

—Eu realmente sei que amo você -Suspirou e voltou para sua cama.

Scorpius acordou no meio da noite com o pressentimento ruim, ouviu alguns soluços e demorou alguns segundos para perceber que vinha da cama ao lado, viu seu amigo chorar, não sabia o que fazer, estava perdido, resolveu ir ver o que estava acontecendo com o outro.

Al sentiu sua cama afundar um pouco até perceber uma figura magrela ao seu lado.

—Não espera que eu acredite que está chorando porque o pudim de sobremesa acabou, não é? -Foi um tom sarcástico, mas ainda sim, nunca rude.

—Eu só... -Tentou argumentar, mas estava tão cansado de guardar aquele sentimento para si próprio que não tinha nem mais o que falar.

—Albus, talvez eu saiba porque está assim, eu só queria dizer que sinto muito não ter notado antes, como seu melhor amigo eu deveria ter percebido e não quero que nossa amizade acabe por uma coisa tão boba para mim. -Scorpius já estava quase começando à chorar também.

—Boba? É isso que você acha? Eu pensei que você iria me odiar e acho que seria bem menos doloroso do que ver que não significa nada para você. -Albus estava chorando.

—Não sabia que ela era tão importante assim para você, você nunca me disse, mas ótimo vocês até combinam. -Falou sem pensar, falou por insegurança e se você pudesse entrar naquela cabeça loira e bagunçada poderia achar uma quantidade de ciúmes apontando ali.

Ele se levantava e ia para sua própria cama, estava com lágrimas nos olhos, estava bravo e muito confuso.

—Espera, o que? -Albus tinha se perdido um pouco no meio daquela discussão sem sentido. Levantou-se e pulou em cima do outro na cama do maior. - Do que diabos você está falando?

—Sai de cima de mim, Potter! -Albus estava sentado no baixo ventre de Scorpius enquanto o outro tentava sair dali, por mais que Malfoy fosse mais alto, Potter era realmente mais forte. -Já disse que você pode ficar com Rose e eu não falo mais com ela.

—Por que acha que eu estava me referindo a Rose? -não se moveu nem um pouco de cima do outro.

—E não era? -Era vez de Scorpius estar se sentindo confuso.

Eles estavam próximos, até demais o corpo dos dois se completavam de uma forma impressionante. Albus sabia que poderia ser a coisa mais idiota que poderia fazer mas fez mesmo assim, sabia que doeria muito mais não fazer do que não ouvir seus instintos, o beijou, estava ali de lábios colados, seu coração batia muito rápido e seu sangue corria o deixando quente, sentiu uma pontada quando percebeu que o amigo não havia se afastado e que retribuía o beijo de forma tão intensa quanto ele. Não queria sair daquele momento, mas quando a falta do ar veio ele teve que se afastar. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem enquanto procurava alguma reação no rosto do outro, e lá estava ela, parecia assustado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado, como se desejasse por isso a muito tempo.

—Por que me beijou? -Albus perguntou.

—Pra falar a verdade, foi você que me beijou. -Tentou argumentar

—Mas você retribuiu...

—Eu gosto de você, talvez mais do que deveria, mas eu gosto Al...

—Então porque quis sair com Rose? -Aquele ciúmes havia voltado e estava ali estampado no bico que o moreno fazia enquanto encarava o amigo.

Teve que morder as bochechas para não rir daquilo, era tão sexy e meigo ao mesmo tempo que se envergonhou ao sentir sua calça um pouco mais apertada na frente.

—Estava chorando por ciúmes? -Olhou incrédulo ao outro. -Você é inacreditável!

—Quer mesmo começar a brigar agora? -Albus rolava os olhos. -Eu achei que te perderia Scorpius, achei que as minhas chances que são de zero por cento caíram mais, pensei que gostasse dela, você passou o dia todo com Rose, e... e eu só não queria que você me deixasse...

—Albus, você é um tremendo idiota, como pode achar que eu te deixaria, não é porque não estive aqui que iria me apaixonar por outra pessoa, aceitei sair com ela porque queria tirar o pensamento de você, sei que foi errado usa-lá mas, achei que você me detestaria por gostar de você, mesmo assim o dia inteiro enquanto estive fora você era a única pessoa com quem eu queria estar!

Al tinha certeza que Scorpius explicou algo mas depois de dizer que estava apaixonado por ele só conseguia sorrir, não ouviu muita coisa, se colocou para frente e o beijou novamente e muitas outras vezes enquanto se acertavam aquela noite.

—Eu te amo. -Disse o moreno, Scorpius o encarou por segundos até poder sorrir da mesma maneira tímida e sincera de sempre e o respondeu.

—Eu te amo também.

Adormeceram ali, juntos, sem ninguém mais por perto, eram apenas os dois e isso era mais que perfeito.

Albus não sabia explicar aos outros colegas de casa porque estava sorrindo o dia inteiro depois de ouvir seu irmão mais velho dizer que Rose não estava namorando porque Scorpius lhe disse que estava apaixonado por outra pessoa. E Malfoy não sabia explicar porque passou o dia inteiro trocando olhares e sorrisos com o amigo, os dois só sabiam que as coisas estavam sendo como deveriam e que por mais que os dias em Hogwarts fossem bons, as noites se tornaram melhores.


End file.
